<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break My Defenses: A Companion to Be My Bodyguard by danke_rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942756">Break My Defenses: A Companion to Be My Bodyguard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose'>danke_rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bodyguard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Little bit angsty, Sex, companion piece can be read stand alone I guess, kurtty - Freeform, sex on a train, smut?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:46:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a scene that was left out of the original fic "Be My Bodyguard." </p><p>Kurt and Kitty are nearing the end of their job as bodyguards for Princess Illyana.  There is one night left, and one thing they haven't addressed, and Kitty decides to fix that.  </p><p>The end is a little angsty, but if you read the fic this goes with, you'll know it has a happy ending. :-)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bodyguard [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break My Defenses: A Companion to Be My Bodyguard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiuNiu/gifts">NiuNiu</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236289">Be My Bodyguard</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose">danke_rose</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend you read the other fic first, but it isn't necessary.   That fic wrote itself, I swear it had a mind of its own and it wouldn't let me write this within the piece.  At last, I've been able to finish this little scene.<br/>It takes place at the end, on the train ride to Moscow, when they know they're going to be splitting up now that their job is over.</p><p>Sex.  That's what this is.  Reader, you've been advised.</p><p>The note at the end of this fic is a spoiler so don't read it if you want to read the other fic.</p><p>NiuNiu, this is for you because it goes with the other one.  :-)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kitty swore to herself she was through with love, and loving. She didn't need it, and it only made her job harder to do. God knows she tried to keep that promise to herself, but he'd come along and without even trying, he'd convinced her that it might be okay to let someone in.</p><p>The job was over now. Tomorrow they'd arrive in Moscow, leave Illyana at the castle, and walk away. She knew he worked primarily out of Germany, and she guessed that was where he'd return. She went where the wind blew and the jobs called. She wasn't sure yet where she'd go.</p><p>She'd been restless all day, not bothering to hide it. She caught him watching her, an anxious expression on his face, and his body ready to spring up if she said his name. She thought he would try to comfort her if she gave him the chance, and she did not want empty words or promises he didn't mean to keep. She knew the truth. She could handle it, she'd been left before.</p><p>Night fell, and with it the solitude of her train compartment. Luxuries of riding with known royalty provided them all with privacy. No more shared mattresses or bunks or hotel rooms, not on this trip. Kitty stood at her door, hand on the latch, not ready to turn the key and go inside, where it would be silent, except for the lumbering of the train wheels over the tracks. She felt him behind her before she turned.</p><p>He was no longer the confident, smiling hero. His face was crestfallen, eyes full of doubt and insecurity as he faced her, wondering if things between them were over even before they reached Moscow. Still, he stepped forward, hand going to her face to trace the line of her hair to her jaw as he decided if she would be kissed tonight.</p><p>“Kätzchen,” he began, and his voice had a pained note to it. Could he, too, be sorry things were over?</p><p>“Can we have one night before Moscow?” she whispered, as her hand crept up his neck and her fingers twisted in the curls at his nape.</p><p>He stepped closer, and she had to tip her head back to see him. “Yes,” he whispered just before his lips met hers.</p><p>Kitty let herself fall against the door as he kissed her, cradling her face as he curled his tail around her leg. She fumbled behind her for the key, still sitting in the lock, and grasped it. They stumbled through the door, and he kicked it shut with one foot. Kitty tightened her grip in his hair, as he kissed her neck.</p><p>His hands went to her waist, sliding under the layers of tunic and undershirt she wore now that they had returned to colder climates. She ran her thumb up the edge of his ear, exploring the point. He froze, breathing heavily against her neck, while she caressed both ears, excited by the way he shivered each time she traced the edges.</p><p>He moved away enough to remove his scabbard and pull his tunic over his head, stripping to his bare chest. They reached for each other at the same time, his hands sliding beneath her shirts and pushing them over her head.</p><p>Kitty couldn't remember the last time she'd wanted a man to undress her this badly. He knelt in front of her, kissing her stomach and hips as he slowly tugged her leggings down. Her skin felt flushed and tight as his hands moved back up her legs. He sat back on his haunches and peered up at her, hands paused along her thighs. He seemed to be marveling at the shape of her body and Kitty grew self-conscious under his gaze. Kurt stood up slowly, taking her hands in his. She hadn't realized she was twisting them in front of herself. He kissed her again as he placed her hands at his waist.</p><p>She was distracted for the moment by his lips and tongue, and she clung to him. He stopped kissing her long enough to lay her down, carefully, as if she were porcelain.</p><p>Kurt kissed her wherever he could reach. Her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her arms, down her belly to her legs. She'd left his pants on, and he tried not to wonder why.</p><p>“Kurt,” she said, sounding much more vulnerable than he'd heard her in the weeks they'd been traveling together, even when she was injured or exhausted. He stopped, snapping his head up to meet her eyes. “Come here,” she said, holding out her arms.</p><p>He fell into them, wrapping his arms around her bare body as he nuzzled into her neck. She pushed him away, off, over, and all his insecurities welled up, try as he might to ignore them.</p><p>Then she rolled on top of him and sat up, an impish look in her eyes. She ran her hands down his chest, stopping at his pants to undo the waistband. She leaned over and kissed his abdomen, trying to figure out how to get his tail out. Finally she phased the pants off with a disgruntled sound and tossed them aside. She leaned up on her elbows as she stretched alongside his body, looking down into his eyes.</p><p>“I'm a little out of practice,” she said.</p><p>His concerns alleviated, he kissed her jaw and murmured in her ear, “Let me take care of you tonight.”</p><p>But she shook her head. “No,” she said, her brows knitted in confusion. “It's supposed to be about both of us. Don't you...don't you want it to be?”</p><p>He felt the empty place growing in his heart that was the knowledge she was going to leave him. It ripped him into shreds. For a moment, he held her, cradled against him, running his hand up and down her side. She played her fingers across his chest, then paused to rub over his nipple with her thumb. He inhaled through his teeth, and she licked him, closed her lips around the hard little nub, and moved her hand down to his hip.</p><p>The muscles in his abdomen quivered when she danced her fingertips across them, skimming down to the flat plane where his cock lay stiffening. She wondered briefly if it would be fuzzy like the rest of him, and if it was, how would that affect things? Hesitantly, she closed her hand around his shaft, which was not fuzzy at all, but smooth like silk. She drew her fingertips gently up the shaft to the head.</p><p>She grew wet watching him react to her touch. This man who took out six swordsmen in a forest was at his most vulnerable now, splayed out on a berth in a train cabin while she lowered her head to suck him. The sound he made was somewhere between a groan and a cry, incoherent except for his German nickname for her. She closed her lips around him, rubbing her tongue along the base, to the very tip, already leaking.</p><p>He struggled to stay still for her, hands fisted in the sheets, feet curled around the base of the berth. His back arched, his hips jerked, and now he was trying to tell her to stop. Too late, he came, spurting in her mouth, warm and salty. She swallowed it while he caught his breath, then he sat up and crushed his lips to hers. Like a desperate man, he kissed her, wrapping his arms and legs and tail around her. She let him tip her back onto the mattress. If she thought he'd been thorough in his kissing of her body before, she was mistaken. By the time he eased her legs apart, she was dripping wet and every nerve in her body was waiting. One lick up her center and she was whimpering. He'd barely begun when she came the first time.</p><p>It had been a long time since she'd had sex with anyone. Her couplings with Pete had been rough and exciting, like he was, but she always felt something was missing when they finished. She felt nothing like that with Kurt, only pleasure, intense and burning and begging for more.</p><p>He kissed her again and again, sometimes pausing to focus on her lips alone before his hands moved across her skin again. Her head felt light and dizzy by the time he knelt between her legs, kissing her knees. He laid his hand over her and rubbed with his thumb until she was whining. Then he curled it into her and she gasped, a squeaking plea for more.</p><p>“May I?” he said softly.</p><p>“God yes, please,” she begged, even as he was slipping into her at last. She pressed her head back, clasped her hands around his waist when he leaned over her to kiss her again, held on while she let him fill her. Everything was him, his scent was in her lungs and her name was being whispered in her ear. She licked her lips and they tasted like him.</p><p>She felt him stiffen as he grunted and his hips bucked against her. Then he dropped his head to her shoulder, panting and still whispering her name.</p><p>They dozed off for a while, but when Kitty woke up beside him and touched him, he did not hesitate to kiss her. They passed the night that way, making love and drifting off, until morning sun streamed in through the narrow train windows and muffled voices passed in the corridor.</p><p>Kurt sat up, tired and wishing the day had not arrived so quickly. Perhaps they had taken a detour. Perhaps Illyana would ask them to take her somewhere else besides Moscow. Back to her aunts, or another family member. He didn't care, as long as he didn't have to watch Kitty walk away from him.</p><p>He heard her behind him on the bed, pulling clothes on. “We have to get up,” she said, suddenly all business. “We're close and Illyana will want us with her when we arrive.”</p><p>“She will. Kätzchen...” he began.</p><p>“Don't. Please don't. It won't make anything easier,” she said, and she was right, so he said nothing. She was dressed now, and she didn't look back when she went out the door, shutting it behind her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spoiler: if you read the fic they don't break up.  Happy endings, yay!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>